Infinty War
by KillerFrostBitches
Summary: The Avengers were killed tying to defend Earth from Thanos leaving their children to defend it themselves. ScarletHawk, Romanogers, Storm/Black Panther, Ant Man/Wasp. Wiccan/Hulking.
1. Chapter 1

**I said I would add more.**

James Rogers held onto the plane as it flew towards the city. He really hoped he wouldn't see his parents-oh sorry, dead and revived parents. He looked out the window nervously. Speed walked up and said" Nervous?" James did a shrug/nod mix.

A red blast hit the plane. James grabbed a railing. "Wiccan!" "I got it!" He jumped up. Wiccan jumped put and shot blue blasts at Thanos' army. They attempted to dodge it. "Speed, help your brother" Speed nodded and ran out. Scarlet Witch landed on the roof of the plane. Wiccan turned to face her. "Mother" "William." "Please don't do this"

"I have to." Wanda attacked her son. Wiccan attempted to block the attack. A arrow hit his shoulder. Wiccan spun around. His father stood there. "Father." Clint responded by shoving his son off the plane. "No!" Speed yelled. He ran out. "Billy!" Speed shouted.

Billy landed on his shoulder dislocating it while Kate barely managed to keep the plane from crashing. Thanos landed in front of the young Avengers. "Thanos," James spat. Thanos said" Aren't you pleased to see your families?" as Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Captain America, and Black Widow walked up each one looking pale with gold veins running over their bodies.

"Mom. Dad." James murmured. "Such sadness, your parents ripped from you" The four former Avengers ran forward to attack. James raised his shield to block the attack. He slid back from the force of the hit. "Release them, Father. Do not make me ask again." Thane's hands began to glow. Thanos turned to Hawkeye and said" Kill him"

Thane created a shield from amber to block the arrow. "Avengers Assemble!" James ordered. Torunn threw her sword at a Chitauri soldier, which pinned it to the ground. James bashed another into the path of Tommy, who ran over a row of them. Kate then fired an explosive arrow and took out three at once. Thane grabbed another Chitauri by the neck and entombed it before shattering it. Billy blasted another group of Chitauri away.

James faced his father. A white, black, and gold Iron Man suit landed next to James, and blasted Captain America back. The undead Captain America continued to advance on James, but the Iron Man suit managed to keep it back. "James, I'll handle this. Go help the others." Gemini ordered "Right." James said.

Thane then grabbed the archer's bow and destroyed it. Wiccan pushed his mother and father back with Telekinesis, and Skarlet was helping her parents fight Black Widow."Can this day get any worse?" Gemini asked as a group of 5 Leviathans flew towards the younger generation of Avengers. "You had to ask?" Bucky deadpanned.

Gemini shrugged. James said" What if we trap Thanos in the Tesseract?" "We'll have to do it quick." "Thane, Kate...give him hell" Thane and Kate rushed at Thanos. James raised the Tessteract at Thanos before he was knocked down by his father. Steve stared down at his son. "Dad; please don't do this" Steve just shook his head. "We can free you from Thanos' control, you just have to let me do this"

"No." "Dad don't make me fight you" "You won't win." Steve fought his son. Their weapons, armor, and skills were nearly identical. James left his father knocked out on the ground. "I'm sorry I had to do that," he murmured. James held the tesseract and shot it at Thanos. Thanos yelled as it hit him.

"This is for my father!" Jame upped the blast. "Nooooooooooooo!" Thanos yelled again. Thanos was sucked into the Tesseract. James sighed once it was over. Speed ran to his brother. "Billy!" He cried. "Did...we...win?" Billy said painfully. "No, we merely delayed Thanos' invasion"

"Dang." "Where are our parents?" "They fled" James said" He looked at me...like I was nothing more but someone standing in his way" Skarlet put her hand on his shoulder. "Thane and I will make sure our father pays for what he's done" James nodded.

-One Year Later-  
Nebula was sitting in her ship as the former Avengers guarded it. Little did she know the New Avengers were watching her. James set down his binoculars and looked at his companions. "The Guardians are in place, Secret Warriors await your command" Skarlet said. "Got it," James smiled at her. "Thanos would not be pleased with Nebula, forcing the Avengers to be her slaves rather than spread his fear across the galaxy" Thane said. James turned to Skarlet and said" Give your sister hell"

Skarlet grinned and nodded. She signaled to Gamora. Nova Corp soldiers attacked the Avengers. "What the hell?" Iron Man yelled as he fought back. Wiccan went up against against his uncle, Pietro.

Wiccan fired a spell at Pietro, but Pietro just ran to dodge it. "Uncle Pietro! Don't do this!" Wiccan cried. Pietro just shook his head and ran at Wiccan.

Wiccan shot a spell, but Pietro just dodged. Pietro grabbed Wiccan by the throat. "Uncle..." Wiccan choked out. Pietro just knocked Wiccan out. He lifted up the young magician. He took the unconscious Wiccan with him.

* * *

Skarlet jumped down and faced her sister. "Skarlet" "I'm surprised you remember me Nebula" "Captain! Hawkeye! Kill her!" The two faced her. "Azari! Cover her!" James commanded. Azari nodded and shot out an electrical forcefield, covering Skarlet. Skarlet used her training from her father to beat down Steve while Francis subdued his father.

"You're not worthy of the title of Hawkeye," he said. "Worthy? Have you been hanging around Torrun lately?" Azari teased.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shut up," Francis muttered. Azari smirked at his friend. "The Avengers fled and they took...Billy" Skarlet said slowly. James swore as Thane shook his head, "How do we find him?" "Quicksilver should have left a trail"

"Then we follow it." "First I think it's time we meet up with the X-Men" "Why?" "Well something tells me Azari needs to see his parents" James said looking at the Prince of Wakanda.

Azari shrugged, "It would be nice." "Plus I need to talk to Katana" "Katana Rasputin? Dude she's a myth" Francis said.

"She's real...they like keeping her a secret, though." "Why?" "My mom told me about her. She's like this mutant goddess" Azari said. "How does she know?" "She's her godmother"

"Oh...But have you ever seen her?" "Well no...but I have seen her sister and brother" "But you've never see her." "She's not a myth, I've seen her" Torrun said. "How have you seen her?" Francis wondered. "Before my father died, he introduced me to her. She has big black wings and can summon lighting when she wants to" Francis looked impressed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Thanos's castle, Wiccan was beginning to awaken. He slowly raised his head and looked around. Wiccan was in some type of cell type dungeon type place, his wrists were chained to the wall. Wiccan looked around, pulling at the restraints. The restraints didn't budge at all. Wiccan growled in frustration and realized something. He was gagged.

Wiccan yelled into the gag. Nebula entered. Wiccan glared at her. "Hope you don't mind I'm cutting into you but I don't have the resources to make this painless" She said.

Wiccan just glared, unable to say anything. Nebula picked up a knife and cut into Wiccan. Wiccan yelled into the gag.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the X-Mansion, the New Avengers arrived and stepped out and up to the door, knocking on it. The door opened and a tall woman with white hair stood there. "Hi Mom!" Azari greeted with a grin.

"Azari, my little Prince," Azari's mother, Ororo Munroe AKA Storm, greeted Azari warmly. Azari hugged his mom as the New Avengers stepped in. "Is it true Katana Rasputin exists?" Francis instantly asked. "Yes. She does," an unfamiliar voice said as a girl with brownish blonde hair walked up. "You are...?" Francis asked.

"Julia Allerdyce," Julia said, "But yes, Katana Rasputin does, in fact, exist." "And you know this how?" Francis asked skeptically. "She's my godmother" "Can we meet her?" James asked.

"Sure" Julia headed off. "I didn't think Katana's siblings had any children," Azari commented. "They don't, Daryl doesn't like women and Thalia can't have kids" "Then how is she your godmother?"

"My mom and her are best friends" "That makes sense," Azari nodded, "Like my mom and Jamie Cortez-Rasputin."

"Even though they met as enemies" "Pretty much" "Whoa! Wait timeout!" Francis made a "T" with his hands" "Storm and Ice Queen weren't always besties?"

"Nope!" Julia said, popping the 'p'. Francis went to say something before his eyes set on a young woman with large black wings.

Julia grinned and ran to the woman and hugged her. "Hey kiddo" "Hey." "What...but...how...what..." Francis stammered out. "See told you she's real" Azari said. Julia snickered at that, "Of course she's real."

"Hey, I was raised thinking she was a myth" "Why does everyone think you're a myth?" Julia asked, looking at Katana.

"STeve Rogers though the less people who knew of my powers, the better. Then he thought protecting me at all costs would help, so Katana Rasputin became a legend" "Huh...that musta taken a lot of work."

"It helps that SHIELD has memory erasers" "Who's memory did they erase?" Katana didn't answer, instead leading the group to a series of graves starting with Steve Rogers. "They aren't dead," James said, "Thanos has revived them." "The heroes they once were are dead" "They took my brother. Billy," Speed added.

James looked at a grave that said Bobby Drake. He frowned. "Bobby died killing 90% of Thanos' army" Skarlet and Thane looked down at that. "It wasn't your fault" James said. "He's our father," Skarlet mumbled. Tommy winced and grabbed his wrist. "I think someones hurting Billy"

"You have a telepathic connection to him?" Julia asked. Julia shrugged, "I dunno." Francis said" How do we bring back our parents?" "I don't know," Katana said with a sigh, "Reviving the dead is a tricky thing.""Why do you say that like you know from experience?" Francis asked.

"I brought my mother back and nearly died" Francis nodded, looking at his father's grave. Katana patted his shoulder. "I still can't believe you're real," Francis murmured, "Is it true you can shoot lightning?" Katana nodded, "It is." "I thought mutants only had one power," Francis commented.

Katana shrugged, she would explain later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wiccan was still in his cell, hanging there. Wiccan looked up when the door opened and Wanda walked in. Wanda's hands glowed red as she faced her son. She fired it at Wiccan. Wiccan's eyes glazed over. Wanda smiled, her job was done. "Who is leading the Avengers now?"

"James Rogers." "And who trained him?" "Bucky Barnes." Wiccan broke the brainwashing. He fired a spell at his mother. Wanda gasped and stumbled back. "Such power...join us"

"No." "Then you will join us in death" "Never." Wanda shook her head in mock sadness and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, at the X-Mansion, Katana was training James. He threw his shield at her. Katana slid on her knees underneath it and kicked James' legs out from under him.

He landed hard on the ground. "Your uncle trained you well" "Not good enough," James disagreed. "And that is your fatal flaw. You push yourself too hard" "I have to." "Why?" "I need to get my parents back."

"James, trying to get them to remember who they are won't work. I suggest letting them hurt you" "Why?" "Maybe they'll realize that their target isn't fighting back and remember you're their son"

Have you had experience with this?" "My father was brainwashed into killing me several times" "Oh...that didn't work out," James noted. "Nope, though I got quite a few black eyes and broken noses"

James chuckled, "Does it suck? Having so much power?" "Not really, I had to create a list of powers to keep track though" "You have a list? How many powers do you have?"

"Too many to count," Katana said with a laugh. "So do all mutants have more than just one power or..." James trailed off. "Not really. My mom's nearly 56 and she's got a few ice related powers but then Mystique can shape shift into anyone and copy their powers"

"How old are you?" "35" "What?! You look like you're barely a teenager!" "It's a part of being the 'most powerful mutant ever'." "How old is your goddaughter?"

"Julia? Fifteen" "How old are her parents?" "Around 30 and 21" James stared at her, doing the mental math to figure it out. "How...How is that possible? She's 15 but one parent is only six years older than her?" James asked.

"There was some complications with her mothers age, you see she died but I brought her back, and it aged her ten years" James nodded, "That makes more sense now." Katana smiled before a explosion came from outside the wall hiding the mansion.

Her expression darkened, "James. Find Julia and tell her to tell her parents that there's an issue." "What is it?" Katana said" The Avengers are here" "And you're going to hold them off?"

"I'm 35 not old" Katana said before flying off and shooting lighting. James shook his head but ran off to do as Katana asked. He darted into the X-Mansion and ran into Azari, Skarlet, and Julia. He began to say something before Billy was thrown into Teddy. "Billy!" Teddy cried. "Ow...why did Cap have to throw me?"

Teddy hugged him. A blue-skinned woman walked up at that moment. "Come with me," the woman said. "Who the hell are you?" Francis asked. "Raven Drake" "Where's Katana?" Julia asked. "Fighting the Avengers," James said. Julia headed off in the direction James came from, determined to help her godmother.

"Julia!" Raven called out. Julia stopped and looked at the blue skinned mutant. "Don't you think your parents should know about this?" Raven asked.

"No" "You're just like your mother" "I'm taking that as a compliment" Raven sighed, "Julia, your parents need to know about this."

"I'll tell them later!" Julia called over her shoulder as she continued on. "She's not going to get hurt, is she?" Azari asked.

Raven drew one of her guns and said" Yep" "She have powers?" "Yes, but she is only fifteen and is sure to get hurt," Raven said, "You guys stay here."

"Wait! Where are you going?" James asked. "To make sure Julia doesn't get hurt," Raven said, heading out towards the Avengers.

Azari looked at the other New Avengers. "Should we help them?" He asked. Storm was thrown into the room. Azari instantly hurried over to his mother. "Mom!" He cried.

Storm sat up, "Azari. I need you to find the others." "What others, Mom?" Azari asked. "The other...X-Men..." Storm said before passing out.

Teddy said "Can't Billy do a spell to turn the Avengers into kittens?" "...Why would you wanna beat up kittens?" Tommy asked confused.

"I don't want to beat them up. But we can cage them." "Too bad Billy's passed out" Tommy noted, while James said "Teddy, get Billy out of here"

Teddy nodded and lifted his boyfriend up, running off with him. "Azari, go help Katana," James commanded. Azari nodded and undid his belt, transforming it into his staff as he ran.

James turned to the others. "Find the other X-Men," he commanded. Skarlet, Francis, Tommy, and Thane nodded, running off.

James pulled out his shield and went to help Azari. Outside, the Avengers were all fighting against Katana, Raven, Julia, and Azari.

Steve was beating Katana and Raven by himself. James threw his shield at his father. Steve stumbled back from the hit. Steve tackled his son and began to punch him the face.

James closed his eyes waiting for the final blow. It never came. Steve stared at his son as if finally recognizing him.

"James?" He said.


	4. Chapter 4

"James. I'm so sorry," Steve said. Steve helped James up as Katana landed near them. "You back with us, Steve?" She asked. "Yeah" "Good" Katana nodded. She flew off to help the others right before Natasha appeared.

"Natasha, don't do this," Steve said. "You do not control me," Natasha replied. "But Thanos does" Natasha shook her head. "You will die" Steve fought and defeated her. "I'm sorry I had do to that, Nat," Steve apologized. He turned back to James. "You okay, Bud?" Steve asked. "Not really" James was shot with a arrow.

Steve spun and threw his shield at the source of the arrow. Clint dodged it. "Clint are you actually enjoying being a revenant?" Clint shrugged, "It suits me." "How?" "I am no longer a victim." Steve shook his head at his former teammate. Clint fired a smoke arrow at the ground, creating a cloud of smoke that allowed him and the others to escape.

Once the smoke was cleared, they found the Avengers had disappeared. James was whimpering in pain. Steve knelt down by his son and applied pressure to the wound. Katana landed next to Steve, Julia with her.

"Please tell me one of you can heal him," Steve said frantically. "James has the super soldier serum in him, Bucky found that out after you-" She trailed off. Steve nodded, "Oh...Okay." Tommy ran into the clearing and yelled" Holy shit you guys! Why isn't Rogers you know...killing anyone?"

"He's not evil anymore," Julia explained, "...I think." "She's right," Katana said, "Steve broke the brainwashing." Tommy nodded, "Oh...Nice." Steve smiled at the young speedster as Julia pulled out a lighter, flicking it on and off. "Billy's healing, Raven got the students out, and we got a revenant back on our side"

"I think we need to contact SHIELD, they can help," Steve said. Katana agreed, "Julia, get your parents and tell them we're heading to SHIELD. I'll grab my siblings." "Kay," Julia nodded and ran off. "Steve, can you get the other New Avengers together to tell them of us heading to SHIELD?" Katana requested.

Steve nodded, "Of course." Steve and the New Avengers with him headed off to find the others while Katana went to find her siblings. Steve was carrying James refusing to let him out of his sight. "Dad, I'm fine!" James complained. Steve just shook his head as he got to the entrance room of the X-Mansion, the other New Avengers already there, along with Julia and her parents.

Katana arrived a few moments later, her siblings, Thalia and Daryl, with her. "Ready to go?" Katana asked. The groups headed off to the hangar, flying off towards the SHIELD Base. Katana sighed as she sat in the seat. She knew that not all of the SHIELD agents remembered her. They had to erase their memories.

Someone punched Katana's arm playfully as they sat down next to her. "Why do you look so upset? A mutant goddess with wings, lightning blasts, superspeed, the ability to revive the dead, and a f**k load of other powers, so many that we have a list, should be happier," SJ said to her best friend. "I see all these children of the Avengers and it just reminds me...Peyton's dead...so I can't have children"

SJ hugged her friend tightly, "You know Julia looks at you like a second mom." Katana smiled, "I know...Thank you for making me her godmother." "Of course...who else would I trust to keep my daughter safe," SJ replied.

Katana smirked and hugged her friend back.

* * *

A little while later, the X-Jet landed near the SHIELD base and the passengers disembarked. As they approached the base, they realized they had not informed the SHIELD team they were arriving. The moment they stepped into the base, two blue fans approached them.

Katana froze them in mid air. Two metal staves followed the fans. Those too were frozen. "Who the hell are you?!" An unfamiliar female voice demanded. "My name is Katana Rasputin," Katana replied.

"Katana Rasputin is a myth! A made-up story my parents told me when I was a kid! She doesn't exist!" The girl replied. "...Who are your parents?" Katana asked. The girl didn't answer. "If you are really Katana Rasputin, where are your wings?" The girl finally asked. Katana sighed and unfurled her wings.

"Holy s*it...Holy S*IT...HOLY S*IT! You really do f*cking exist! F**k! I thought you were a f*cking myth or something," the girl said. Katana laughed then turned to SJ, "You might have some competition for person-who-swears-the-most."

SJ punched her playfully in the arm. "I don't f*cking swear that f*cking much." "Sure you don't," Katana teased. Julia, meanwhile, had pulled her lighter out. Although she could create her own fire, she carried a lighter with her for entertainment purposes.

Julia clicked the Bic lighter on and off, watching the small flame dance in front of her. Eventually, her attention was drawn away and she stopped playing with the lighter. Julia didn't notice as the SHIELD girl, who's name they still did not know, extended her hand and telekinetically took the lighter.

Julia looked up when she felt the presence of a flame in the room, realizing her lighter was gone. A quick scan of the room confirmed that her lighter was not with her, but with the SHIELD girl. She was clicking it on and off, making the small flame appear and disappear. Julia watched a few clicks before crossing her arms and releasing a breath. As she did, the small flame erupted into a much larger one, covering the SHIELD girl's hand.

The girl let out a yelp of surprise and dropped the lighter, her hand still on fire. Of course, the flames weren't burning her hand, it just surprised her. The cry made the adults look up, surprised at what was going on.

"Julia!" SJ said sharply. "Sorry," Julia muttered, not extinguishing the flames as the older SHIELD agents walked in. The agents looked from their kid to the mutants/New Avenger and back again, confusion on their faces.

Then, Daisy approached Katana. "Hey Daisy," Katana greeted. "Hey Kat," Daisy replied warmly. "Who're the kids?" Katana asked. "This is Kyla, mine and Lincoln's daughter," Daisy motioned to a blonde girl, "Tayna is FitzSimmons' daughter," she motioned to a girl with light brown hair, "and for some reason that no one can figure out, Jade and Bobbi decided to name their daughter Kitana. As in the Mortal Kombat character," she motioned to the girl who's hand was still on fire.

"Well her grandparents are named Syndel and Kenshi" "True." "Can someone explain why her hand is on fire?" Jade asked. "It seemed like a good idea?" Julia offered, "'Sides, it's not burning her or anything."

James and Skarlet had started to spar cause they were bored. As James and Skarlet sparred, they remembered their first meeting.

* * *

-Flashback-  
James was training outside of their camp. He was training when a girl walked up. She instantly threw a punch at him. The girl stepped back and threw another punch. James blocked that one too and pushed her back.

The two stared at each other before beginning to fight. James ended up knocking her down. "You're good" He commented. "Kill me" The girl said instantly. "Why?"

"I failed my father, the Mad Titian" "Thanos? He's your father?" The girl nodded. "I cannot go back to him saying I failed" "You don't have to go back to him at all." "But my brother-" "We can say we have you captive, he'll come here"

"But..." "We can protect you, you'll never have to kill for him again." The girl looked down but nodded. "I'm Skarlet" "James" James extended his hand to Skarlet.

Skarlet took it slowly" Why are you being nice to me?" "Everyone deserves a chance." James helped Skarlet up and they headed off.  
-End Flashback-

* * *

Back in the present, James had pinned Skarlet to the ground. Skarlet smiled up and kissed him.

James smiled and kissed back. Azari rolled his eyes at his friend. "We have a mission from Cassie, find and capture Clint Barton"

"Who is the 'we'?" "Us, the New Avengers" "Can we come along?" Raven's son, Adam, asked, motioning to himself, his sister, Winter, and Julia.

"I don't see why not" "Let's do it then!" Kyla and Kitana followed. The New Avengers headed off, Adam, Winter, and Julia with them. "Do you guys have powers?" Adam asked.

"Why doesn't Kyla go first?" Kyla closed her eyes and concentrated. The air around her began to change. There was a small explosion type thing and Kyla's clothes had been burned off, leaving her in her battle suit.

"What the s*it, that's the coolest power ever!" Adam exclaimed. "Thanks...so what are your powers?" Kyla nodded at Winter and Adam. Winter froze herself as Adam transformed into Katana.

"Sweet! So we have a cryokinetic, a pyrokentic, a shape shifter, plus me and Kyla and the New Avengers." James said" Lets get changed" They all headed off. In the locker room, the New Avengers and Kitana were all getting their suits in.

The X-Men and Kyla were already in theirs. "Why are you guys already in your suits?" Kitana asked the X-Men. "Cause we wanted to" Thalia said. "And we came from a battle," Julia added, clicking her lighter on and off.

"Why do you have a lighter?" Kyla asked. Julia shrugged, "Cuz" "Because she used to not be able to create her own fire. Now she can, but still carries it around," Daryl explained.

"And plays with it," Winter added as Julia continued to click the lighter on and off. They watched her for a few moments before Kitana used her telekinesis to take it once again.

Julia scowled as a young man dressed in a blue tracksuit with light blonde hair walked in. Katana instantly smiled upon seeing him. "Maven!" She exclaimed.

"Hey," Maven said with a smile. Julia scowled as everyone finished changing. "Let's go," James said. Kitana put on her..."revealing" battle suit and noticed everyone staring at her weird. "What?"

"Your battle suit," Julia said bluntly. "What about it?" "It...Never mind," Julia sighed. "You guys are in black leather suits," Kitana pointed out. "Black leather suits that have been treated with unstable molecules," Julia shot back.

"...What are unstable molecules?" Kitana wondered. "My Great Uncle Reed created them. They make it so powers do not effect clothes or something like that," Julia said with a shrug.

Kitana looked confused. "Don't worry. I don't get it either." Kitana laughed at that. "Wait, Reed Richards?" Kyla asked. "Yeah," Julia nodded. "Damn...he's a genius."

"Hehe...Yeah..." "So who's powers did you guys inherit?" Kyla asked. "I got my dad's while Adam got mom's," Winter said.

"Is your father fighting against Thanos?" "No. He's dead," Adam said numbly.


	5. Chapter 5

"What about your parents?" Kyla looked at Julia. "Yeah. They're fighting," Julia nodded. Kyla nodded. Soon, everyone was suited up. "Let's go," James said, heading to a Quinjet. "So...where exactly are we going?" Thalia asked. "Clint's at Thanos' castle, so we go there" "Isn't that in like, space?" Julia asked.

"Skarlet can teleport us there" "She can teleport?" James nodded. "Damn that's cool...does she bamf?" "Well..." Skarlet turned into a puddle of blood before appearing next to Kitana. "Nope...no bamfing...that's a shame..."

"What is 'bamfing'?" Skarlet asked, "And why would I do it?" "A mutant, called Nightcrawler, he teleports and it makes a noise like 'bamf'." "I've only been on Earth for two years so I haven't met him" "He's pretty cool." Skarlet nodded. "So...if this ends badly..." Daryl began, "We have an escape plan."

"And that is...?" Skarlet asked. Thalia motioned to Julia. The SHIELD kids looked confused. Julia made a ball of flame with one hand, a ball of ice with the other. She combined the two balls and thick steam covered the room. "Holy s*it!" Kitana exclaimed. "You just made steam," Kyla said.

"Yeah. So?" Julia asked. "Just...How old are you?" "Fifteen." "I thought mutant powers developed at puberty." "They do...but mine developed early as my mom isn't exactly a mutant per se." "That makes sense."

* * *

A while later, Skarlet teleported them to Thanos' castle. She collapsed on the ground and James went beside her. "Skarlet," he said. "I'm fine," she said. "Just haven't teleported more than five people before" James hugged her.

"I'm fine," Skarlet assured him. James frowned worriedly at her. Skarlet slowly stood up. She smiled at James again. "Um guys. I hate to interrupt but..." Daryl said, pointing off to the distance. They all looked to see some of Thanos' undead, skeletal minonions approaching.

"S*it. They've seen us," James swore. "I got this," Julia said, lighting both arms on fire. "What're you doing?" Kitana asked. "Just watch," Julia said. She stepped forward, the fire engulfing her entire body.

Thalia and Daryl motioned for the others to back up. They gave the two confused looks but did as they motioned. Julia ran towards the skeletal soldiers, her body still on fire.

She flew around the bodies, lighting them on fire. The skeletons screamed as they were lit on fire and burned. A few moments later, the skeletons were gone and Julia landed, taking a few steps forward as the flames left her body.

"All done!" She said. It was true, the skeletons were all burnt. "She's cool!" Azari declared. Julia blushed at that. Azari grinned at her. Julia smirked back. Skarlet sliced the head off one of Thanos' lackeys.

James threw his shield at another. Azari shocked another one. Skarlet looked around sensing something. "What is it?" James asked. "Mother" She breathed. "You did NOT just go Mortal Kombat 9," Kitana muttered.

"She did go MK9," Julia agreed. Jiaying said" Come forward if you dare!" "I swear if we die..." Julia muttered. Skarlet ran forward and fought her mother. "I feel this is gonna end like the game..." Kitana said.

Azari sent lightning at Jiaying. Jiaying knocked back her daughter before yelling" Give me James Rogers!" James threw his shield at her. Jiaying dodged it and grabbed his throat. "Mom no!" Skarlet yelled. Jiaying dropped him and approached her daughter.

Jiaying grabbed Skarlet and began draining her life force. It didn't work on her, though. Skarlet clenched her fist and used the Mind Stone to blast her away. Skarlet smirked.

"Give me that!" Jiaying reached for the stone. Skarlet shook her head and held it closer to herself. Steve threw his shield at Jiaying and said" Stay away from my son" Jiaying turned towards him. She approached him. Jiaying grabbed Steve.

She began to drain him. Skarlet attacked her mother. Jiaying's eyes widened in surprise. She fought back against Skarlet. "Mom stop this!" Skarlet cried, "This isn't you!" Skarlet eventually knocked her down.

"Sorry about that," Skarlet said.


	6. Chapter 6

Thane said" Mission done" and dropped Clint at Steve's feet. "Good," Steve said as the last of the lackeys fell. He stared down at Clint. Steve shook his head at his friend. He had said he liked being a undead servant to Thanos. But Steve knew it was a lie.

He knew it wasn't the real Clint Barton speaking. The real one was fighting to come back. Steve knew that. He would help Clint. In any way he could, Steve broke the control Thanos had over him by recognizing his son through the darkness that clouded his mind.

They would find a way for it to happen to Clint. Maybe with Katana's help. Katana had done it before. Maybe she could do it again. Steve hoped she could. "Let's go," Steve said. Skarlet grabbed them and teleported back to the base. She collapsed on the ground afterwards.

"Skarlet!" James exclaimed. "Don't make me teleport anyone again" "I won't." James helped her up. Skarlet smiled at him. James smiled back. Clint was beginning to wake up. Steve said" Restrain him" James and Azari grabbed him.

Clint struggled in their grasps. James and Azari just tightened their grips. Clint snarled at them. Billy said" Dad calm down" "No!" "Dad please!" "I'm not your father!" Billy looked down.

Clint glared at him. Clint tried to lunge at him. James and Azari held on, though. Clint snarled more as he tried breaking the restraints. "Somebody needs to get Katana," Steve commanded. Julia ran off. She ran to Cassie Coulson's office and burst in, interrupting the meeting of adults.

The adults looked up at the interruption. "Oops," Julia said. "What's wrong?" Pyro asked his daughter. "What? Nothing's wrong." "We got Hawkeye!" Azari yelled passing by, "Well we did but he kicked James in the...anyway we need help finding him"

Katana instantly shadow-traveled off. "Is that cool? That always looks cool," Julia said, pointing at where Katana had gone from. SJ laughed and patted her daughter on the head. Julia shook her head and ducked out of the way. She ran off to watch Katana.

SJ sighed but followed her daughter. Pyro and the others followed her. They found Clint being held down by Steve, Azari, Francis, Kyla, and Kitana. Katana walked up to him. She placed her hands on his head.

Clint glared at her. "Katya Maria Cortez Rasputin," he spat. "Clinton Francis Barton," Katana replied. Clint snapped at her. Katana stared back. She wasn't scared of him. She had beaten Apocalypse. And he was the oldest mutant ever.

Katana focused on Clint's mind. She dug deep into it. Katana began reversing the brainwashing. Clint let out a cry of pain. Billy, Tommy, and Francis frowned in concern. Clint let out a low groan.

Billy stepped forward" Dad?" "Billy?" Clint began to cry over the fact that he was reunited with his son. Tommy and Francis awkwardly stood in the back. Billy hugged Clint. "I'm so sorry," Clint sobbed. "It's fine," Billy said.

Clint shook his head. Billy hugged him. Clint hugged back. Clint then looked up. He looked at Francis and Tommy. Tommy ran into his father knocking the wind out of him. "Oof!" Clint said. Clint hugged Tommy. Francis stepped forward. "Hey," Clint smiled at him. Francis smiled awkwardly at him. "C'mere," Clint said.

Francis hugged his father. "I missed you," he mumbled. "I missed you too," Clint said. "Katana...Thank you," Clint said sincerely. Katana nodded and smiled. Clint then looked at James. "James, I'm sorry about kicking you..." "Never mention it ever again" James shuddered. Clint gave him an apologetic look.

Clint looked at the SHIELD agents, "Hey guys." "You back with us, Barton?" Bobbi asked. "Yeah," Clint nodded. "Good...the other kids can come in now." "Other kids?"

"Yeah...there are kids here, more than just the New Avengers." "New Avengers?" "Me, James, Azari, Tommy, Billy, Teddy, Thane, and Skarlet," Francis said. Clint looked impressed. "What others were you talking about?" He asked suddenly.

"The next generation of X-Men along with Coulson's team's kids," Katana explained. Clint looked confused. "There's a next generation of X-Men?" Katana nodded. "Who's a part of it?" Clint wondered. "Me, Thalia, Daryl, SJ, Julia, Winter, and Adam." "Wait, you're an X-Man now?" Clint asked. "Yes...but not publicly."

"Who is publicly?" "SJ, Thalia, and Daryl are the public leaders." "...You let the daughter of the Human Torch be a leader?" "She's not her father. She's not Johnny the Idiot," Katana replied. "And that I'm glad of," SJ muttered. Clint laughed at that.

Julia just looked confused. SJ patted her on the head. "I don't think Grandpa is an idiot," Julia protested. Katana laughed at that. "He is an idiot," she insisted. "He also loves to p*ss off Piotr," SJ added. "That's so true," Katana laughed. The two friends laughed. Julia still looked confused.

"I don't get it," she pouted. "We'll explain when you're older," Pyro said. Julia pouted again, causing her parents and Katana to laugh. "So...if you brought me back, can you do the same to the others?" Clint asked, looking at Katana.

Katana frowned, thinking about that. "I think I could. But I need them here, first." "We can get them," Steve said. Clint nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dad. Are you sure of this?" James asked. Steve nodded. "I'm sure," he assured James. James still frowned worriedly at his father. He believed in Steve, but he was still worried about him. James was just worried for his father. Very worried. He had just gotten his father back, he didn't want to lose him again.

* * *

The New Avengers had gone back to Thanos' castle, Steve and Clint with them. They were trying to get back the others. Tommy was running surveillance, literally. He was literally running around, checking out the surveillance. Tommy paused briefly, catching his breath. He bent over, panting from his exertion. Tommy didn't see Nebula sneaking up on him.

Nebula approached the white haired boy, her blade out. She slid behind him. Nebula shoved her blade forward, stabbing Tommy. Tommy gasped in pain. His body crumpled as Nebula removed the blade. Nebula smirked and walked off. Tommy laid on the ground, bleeding. He forced himself to sit up. Tommy groaned in pain.

"Tommy!" Billy ran up to his brother. "I'm fine," Tommy panted. Billy shook his head. Tommy wobbled. He passed out. "Tommy!" Billy cried again. Tommy was still passed out. Billy knelt by his twin. "Tommy," Billy sobbed. Billy shook his shoulder frantically. "Somebody! Help!" He shouted. He frantically looked around. Billy needed someone to help him with Tommy.

"Help!" He screamed. Teddy ran up. "Billy, what's wrong?" Billy motioned helplessly to Tommy. Teddy knelt by Billy. "Billy," he said softly. Billy looked up at his boyfriend. Teddy hugged him. Billy shook his head.

He couldn't leave Tommy. Billy needed him. He needed his twin. The bleeding was beginning to slow. Billy was worried still. He didn't know why the bleeding was slowing. He didn't know if it was good or bad. Billy was so scared for his brother. He couldn't calm his fear. And it was starting to mess with his powers. They began to flicker out from him.

"Billy!" Teddy cried. Billy looked at him sadly. "Your powers," Teddy said softly. Billy frowned in confusion. Billy gasped and closed his hands. He tried to reel in his powers. Billy did his best to keep them from going haywire. He knew he had to. Billy knew from his mother that losing control of his powers could be dangerous.

Extremely dangerous. Especially to those near him. Billy took another few deep breaths. Billy hissed lowly. His powers were beginning to ache inside him. Billy let out another breath. He began to reign in his powers. Teddy watched him with worry. Billy eventually managed to get his powers under control. Billy slowly stood. He glanced at Tommy. Tommy was still hurt.

It still worried Billy. "We need to get him medical attention," Teddy said. Billy nodded. Billy stood and Teddy lifted Tommy up. The two ran off. He hoped Tommy would be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**If you're familiar with the Young Avengers comics then you know that Hulkling is a Kree/Skrull hybrid.**

Eventually, Teddy set Tommy down. "I'll be back," Teddy murmured. He was happy, laying there in Teddy's arms. Teddy ran off. Billy watched him, worried. He hoped Teddy would stay safe.

* * *

Teddy was finishing the mission, meanwhile. He glanced around the area. Teddy didn't notice the figures approaching him. Several Kree soldiers crept towards him. They were working under Nebula's command. The Kree snuck up on Teddy. Teddy turned around suddenly. He took up a fighting stance. The Kree approached him. Teddy readied himself.

He would take these a**holes down. Teddy began to fight them. Unfortunately, he seriously underestimated his opponents. Teddy began to get beat down. He tried to fight back, to keep them off. But Teddy began to fall behind. He was knocked down by a soldier. Teddy landed hard. He rolled over, slowly pushing himself into a standing position.

Teddy wavered slightly. His entire body hurt, all over. But Teddy wouldn't give up his fight. Teddy was knocked down once again, landing hard. He began to stand again. Before Teddy could, he was once again knocked down. Teddy slowly rolled over. He tried to stand. A Kree Soldier stepped down on his back, causing Teddy to cry out in pain.

A red heel came into Teddy's vision. He looked up to see who it was. Wanda was staring at him. "Mrs. Barton," "Take him to Nebula" The Kree Soldiers nodded. They reached down and picked up Teddy.

* * *

Meanwhile back at SHIELD, Billy had given Tommy to Jean. Tommy was still out of it. James walked in and with Skarlet. "How is he?" Skarlet asked. "Fine, it could have been worse" "I'm sorry about my sister." "It's not your fault, you aren't her." "Still...I know how crazy my sister is, I am sorry." Billy shook his head and glanced at Tommy. He was still hooked up to all the machines and everything. Tommy looked nearly dead.

It scared Billy. He hoped that Tommy wouldn't die. That Tommy would be okay. Billy just hoped he would. No matter how annoying Tommy was, he was still Billy's brother. And Billy didn't want him to die or be hurt. He would miss Tommy if that happened. Tommy was his brother no matter what. Tommy and Teddy were the two most important people in Billy's life.

Sure he had another brother, but Francis and him weren't ever close. Francis had always seemed like the odd one out. He didn't have powers or anything. But he was damn good with a bow just like their dad. Francis walked in. "Tommy..." He murmured. He sat next to Billy. Billy gave his half-brother a nod. Billy asked" Do you miss her? Your mom?"

"All the time," Francis murmured. Billy nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "Do you remember what happened when HYDRA kidnapped you two when you were 10?" Billy shook his head. "I just remember being terrified" Francis gave him a small smile. "So what happened? When your mom died" Billy asked. Francis sat back, getting ready to tell the story.

"I...I didn't know that," he said. Francis shrugged. "Thank you," Billy murmured. Francis shrugged and patted his brother on the shoulder again. Billy smiled back and the two kept vigil over Tommy.

* * *

Jean left the two siblings alone, heading off to talk to the next generation of X-Men/Avengers/SHIELD agents. She found them in Cassie's office. None of them looked too happy. "Tommy is going to be okay," she said, taking a seat near Scott. Clint nodded, looking relieved. "That's good." Jean nodded. Thanos was one of the toughest villains they had ever fought.

Possibly more powerful than Apocalypse. And he had been powerful as it was. If Thanos was more powerful than him... They were all screwed. It had been hard enough to kill Apocalypse. "How are we to beat Thanos?" James asked. That wasn't a question they knew the answer to. "So...What happens if we lose?" Julia asked. "We all die and get revived as his mindless servents?" Kitana said.

"Ew, dying and undying. That doesn't sound like fun." "It's not fun," Jamie said. "Right...forgot you died and undied..." "Dying sucks" Clint said. "Easy for you to say, you were the last of the Avengers to actually die" Jade said. "At least you weren't a kid," SJ muttered. "Wait, what do you mean by 'at least you weren't a kid'?" Julia asked.

"You see Julia...there was once a time when I was dead for a very short time before Katana revived me," SJ said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "But it's a very long story that we'll tell you some other time." Julia frowned as Kitana turned to look at Jade. "For that matter...What did you mean by your statement?" "Clint was mortally wounded when Thanos killed everyone, he lasted long enough to see everyone else die"

"Oh...Okay...Wait, how did you guys not die?" "Miss Blood Magic over there, stole the Mind Stone, blasted him away" Jade pointed at Skarlet. "Okay...Well I'm glad you guys didn't die." Jade smiled at her daughter and gave her a hug. Kitana hugged back. Katana sighed.

"We'll win this," she said firmly. "Easy for you to say." Hunter grumbled. "You're the most powerful mutant ever. We're just human." "I can temporarily give you powers" Katana said. "You can give us powers? What kind?" "When I first met Coulson I gave him the power of flight" "Can you make me control s*it?"

"...Why?" "He controls fire, she controls ice, she controls ice, she controls ice, she controls ice and fire, I want control s*it too!" Hunter said, pointing to Pyro, Jamie, Winter, SJ, and Julia. "You'd think the writers would come up with better ideas for powers" Deadpool said. Everyone stared at him. "15 years and he's gotten more annoying" Colossus said.

"You know this doofus?" Hunter asked. "He kicked his a** without even moving" Negasonic Teenage Warhead said. Hunter glanced at Colossus then inched away. "I demand a rematch big-boy!" Deadpool yelled.

Colossus sighed. "You know...he's the father of a mutant goddess...How are you going to beat him," Pyro said. "Like this" Deadpool went to punch Piotr but he metaled up at the last second so Deadpool broke his hand. Deadpool jumped up and down, every other word being a variant of 'f**k'. "This is embarrassing" Colossus said.

Deadpool scowled. "C*ck shot!" He shouted, attempting to punch him there. "Oh your poor wife" Deadpool said painfully while Thalia, Katana, and Daryl laughed harder. Jamie shook her head, she didn't find anything wrong with it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cue chaos cause Hunter now has powers...god help the Avengers and SHIELD. Also this one's more of a filler chapter.  
**

Hunter glanced at Piotr again before inching further away. "Does everyone know better than to p*ss him off?" Hunter wondered, pointing at Piotr. "Deadpool knows he just doesn't care, plus he once called Thalia "the future slut of Asgard" "SJ's dad is the only other one, but he's an idiot,' Jamie added. SJ snickered at that.

"I take offense to that, I am not an idiot," Johnny Storm said as he tried to melt or burn Piotr. Jamie looked at Comet. "Why is it that we can get along, our children can get along, but our husbands can't?" "Johnny's a hothead and Piotr's polite" Comet said. "You love me!" Johnny shouted. "Shut up" Piotr said.

Johnny shot fire at him. Piotr dodged it" Это на тупица" (Translation. It's on dumba**) Piotr metaled up and ran at Johnny. Johnny had flamed on, floating a few inches off the ground to make himself seem taller. Piotr just grabbed Johnny, unaffected by the heat. Johnny raised the heat.

He simply held Johnny up over his head. "So, powers, you want to be able to move things?" Katana said to Hunter ignoring her father fighting Johnny. Hunter nodded. Katana also nodded. She held out her hand towards him. Hunter was enveloped with mist.

Everyone just watched. The mist eventually faded. Hunter looked around. He held his hand out. A coffee mug flew right into it.

"Bloody hell!" Hunter exclaimed. He could control things. "This is bloody awesome!" He pulled another mug to him. "Is it always this easy?" Hunter wondered. "No," Kitana said. "Not really," Jean agreed. Hunter frowned.

He thought this would be easy. But apparently it wouldn't. He'd have to work at it. Hunter didn't really know why controlling things would be hard. All he had to do was call them to him. But apparently it was more than that. He pulled a pen to him.

"Ow!" Hunter exclaimed as the pen hit him in the face. Everyone laughed. "Not funny," Hunter muttered. "On the contrary, Teacup, it is," Bobbi said. Hunter scowled at her. "Cmon Uncle Hunter, we told you this wouldn't be easy," Kitana said. "So?" Hunter asked.

"So you don't call sharp, pointy things to you!" Hunter frowned at that. "No wonder she calls you a Teacup," Kitana muttered. "F*cking Teacup indeed." "Language," Steve muttered. "What, don't you like swearing?" Kitana asked. "No, no he doesn't," Clint said.

Jamie and Comet exchanged looks at that, they hated when people tried to tell them not to swear. "Don't like a few f*cking cuss words?" Jamie asked. Steve twitched while Comet said" Don't be mean. He's f*cking old" "He's f*cking old enough to be your husband's f*cking grandpa or something," Jamie commented.

Steve twitched again. "Oh c'mon, you guys might give him a f*cking anserusym or something," SJ said. Steve twitched yet again. The three laughed. "Not funny," Steve muttered. "On the contrary, it's f*cking hilarious," Comet said. Steve scowled again. He felt like his ears were bleeding.

So many swear words... "So, back to beating Thanos." Everyone sighed at that. They didn't really want to think about Thanos at that time. But they knew they had to. "Right. Thanos," Katana muttered. "We might need more than just us," Jamie said. Comet looked at her friend and shook her head.

"No, you know that will end bad," Comet said. "C'mon, we're gonna need their help." "I know, Jamie, but the hostility between the two of them makes Johnny and Piotr looks like brothers or something." "Then what was the point of training them?" "Okay, but if the two of them kill each other...it's all on Johnny."

"Hey!" Johnny protested.

* * *

 **Okay quick note here, so the awesome writer Shiranai Atsune, lend me their O.C(s) and they are gonna be in the next chapter. I post their info on my profile.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"Who were they talking about?" James repeated. "Can't tell ya," SJ said. "Why not?" "Classified info," Katana said. "Who's Snow?" "Classified" SJ said. "Who was it that revived Apocalypse?" Azari asked. "Also classified." "...What isn't classified?" SJ and Katana exchanged a look at that. They just laughed. Azari frowned. "Anyways..." Cassie looked at Jade. "Do you think Outworld would help if it comes down to that?"

Jade nodded. "Of course." "What's Outworld?" Azari asked curiously. "Long story," Jade said. "We have time, what is Outworld?" James said. Jade sighed. "It's a different realm...kinda like Asgard but not..." "And you're connected to it how?" "My mom is Queen of Outworld." "I sense this is a long story?" "It's a very long story, not one we have time for."

Azari nodded. Jamie and Comet walked back in. "They'll be here soon," Jamie said. SJ headed off, scowling. Pyro and Katana exchanged a look before following her. They knew SJ wasn't happy about the situation one bit. As the three walked down the hall, the new group appeared. The group stopped when the saw the three X-Men.

"Baby sister," one of the guys in the new group cooly greeted. "A**-hole" SJ said under her breath. "Watch your language, Baby Sister." "F**k off Pyrrhus!" SJ snapped. "Pyrrhus? That is the weirdest name of all time" Francis said. "Her name is Katana," Pyrrhus shot back, pointing at Katana. "It's actually Katya genius" Katana said.

"Well then he..." Pyrrhus pointed at Pyro. "Names John" Pyro said. Pyrrhus scowled at that. "Who are you guys?" James asked. "They are the Secret Avengers," Jamie said, walking in. "The who?" Francis asked. The New Avengers looked very confused. "Who are you?" James asked Pyrrhus. "Pyrrhus Storm," Pyrrhus said cockily.

Snow, meanwhile, patted Pyrrhus on the arm and introduced herself. "Snow Drake," she said. "Snow!" Winter cried and ran into her sister. "Winter!" Snow cried. The two sisters hugged. Adam joined the hug. Raven also joined in. "You treating my daughter good?" Raven asked Pyrrhus. Pyrrhus smiled, it was like a switch had been flipped.

He wasn't the a**hole from before, now he had a charming smile on his face. It was a jarring change. "Of course I'm treating her good, Mrs. Drake," Pyrrhus said in a charming tone. Raven nodded. "Good." Pyrrhus smiled at her. He was normally a very nice and charming guy, but put him and his half-sister in a room together and it turned ugly. Uglier than Deadpool's face after a two hour bath ugly. The two hated each other, absolutely hated each other, and always had.

Pyrrhus was five years older than SJ, though he did not look it anymore. The two looked nearly the same age. They even similar, though Pyrrhus was more arrogant whereas SJ was more hot-headed. This difference was what brewed the hatred. That, and Pyrrhus tried to revive Apocalypse.

That wasn't a fun day at all. Katana had easily subdued Apocalypse, though. And Pyrrhus learned his lesson. The hostility was still there between the two. Although around others, it was toned down. Sure, Pyrrhus was a bit condescending to SJ, and she swore profusely at him, but they never tried to kill each other.

"So how did you guys come to be?" James asked. The Secret Avengers looked at each other. "Ask them," Pyrrhus said, pointing at Jamie and Comet. Everyone looked at the two. "You see..." Comet began. "Do you remember when you sent Jamie and I to...take care of the Runaways?" "Yep," Cassie said as Pyrrhus muttered. "You mean kill us."

Comet shot the boy a glare. He shrugged, it was true. "Anyway...we didn't kill them." "I see that." "Instead we trained them." "And turned them into the Secret Avengers," Jamie finished. The New Avengers nodded. "So there are Avengers, New Avengers, Young Avengers, and Secret Avengers?" Kitana asked. "Don't forget the X-Men has New Mutants, Generation X, and X-Force" Jamie said.

"...SHIELD is much less confusing." "Who's on each time?" Cassie asked Jamie. "Me, Piotr, Scott, Jean, Wade, and Raven are on X-Force" "What about the other two groups?" "Piotr's sister Magik, Wolfsbane, Mirage, Cannonball, Sunspot, and Warlock are part of the New Mutants, they're sort of our Young Avengers"

"And Generation X?" "Negasonic, my kids, SJ, Pyro, and Betsy" "Well then." They then heard a heart wrenching yell as alarms went off. Prryhus and Snow ran to the building to see Billy kneeling next to his brother's body.

Nebula had killed his brother right in front of him. Blue began glowing around his hands and eyes, before enveloping his entire body. Wiccan screamed as the entire hoard of Chitauri at Nebula's disposal was destroyed in a flash of blue energy. He then fell to his knees and began to sob. Tommy. Dead.

He couldn't fathom how his brother was dead. Why he was dead. While Billy was still crying over Tommy's body, he didn't notice the two figures showing up. Thalia and Loki landed, looking around. "There," Thalia pointed to Nebula. Loki followed her gaze and nodded. Thalia used her powers to float a few inches off the ground, frowning at the alien. "I will amplify your pain Nebula" Thalia warned.

Nebula glared at her. "I do not believe in goddesses Thalia" Thalia sighed. "This is gonna hurt," she muttered. She approached Nebula. Nebula stared her down. Thalia shot out at Nebula. Nebula barely dodged. The two faced each other. The Goddess of Dark Magic vs. the Daughter of Death. They both fought hard. Eventually, Thalia came out on top.

She smirked after knocking down Nebula. She headed back to Loki. Loki smiled at his wife. Thalia smiled back. "She's dealt with," Thalia said. Loki smiled and kissed her cheek gently.

Her smile then dropped. "Tommy," she murmured. Loki nodded and the two walked over to Tommy and Billy. "William Barton," Loki called out. Billy didn't even look up. He didn't even acknowledge the two as the stood near him. Billy just stared at his brother's body. He couldn't move. Billy whimpered. He hurt so badly. Billy had never felt such pain before.

He hugged himself. Loki and Thalia watched on sadly. Thalia couldn't imagine what Billy was feeling. His twin had died. Thalia couldn't imagine Daryl dying. It would hurt to much if he did. Thalia would hate to lose Daryl. Thalia made a mental note to hug Daryl when she saw him. "Billy," she said softly. Billy shook his head.

"Billy, I cannot imagine what you are feeling right now..." "No. You can't," Billy snarled. Thalia sighed. He was right, she didn't understand. But Thalia could sympathize. She just hugged him. Billy began to sob. His body shook. Thalia held him. Billy continued to sob. She didn't tell him it was going to be okay, she couldn't tell him that. He just wanted his brother to be alive, not dead.

Billy's cries eventually stopped. He sniffled every now and then, though. Thalia handed Billy to Clint. Clint hugged his son tightly. Billy whimpered. "Shhh," Clint whispered. Billy shook his head. "Tommy," he whimpered. Clint frowned. "Tommy," he repeated. Billy sniffled. Clint hugged his son tighter. Tommy was dead. Clint swallowed thickly.

He hugged Billy tighter. He had already lost Tommy, he wouldn't lose Billy and Francis too. Clint hugged Billy closer. Francis came busting in. "Dad!" He cried. Clint held his arm out to Francis. Francis walked into his arms, curling up next to Billy. "Where's Tommy?" He quietly asked. "Dead," Billy whimpered. Francis froze.

"What?" "Tommy is dead," Clint said. Francis' jaw dropped in shock. Tommy...Tommy was dead? His eyes stung with tears. Francis swiped at them furiously. Clint hugged his sons tighter. They were his only family left. Clint vowed he'd keep them safe. His ex-wife was dead, along with Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel. His current wife was brainwashed. Even Tommy was gone now.

Clint blinked back tears of his own. He had to keep them safe.

 **I'm heartless I know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so no Lacey and Lucian _yet._ We haven't actually gotten around to writing them yet but...yeah. Wiccan and Skarlet bonding for the win! They're not getting together, Skarlet's with James and Wiccan's gay and with Hulkling so...yeah. **

Meanwhile, Teddy watched the SHIELD base. He quietly approached it. Teddy smirked to himself. This would be too easy. They couldn't stop him. Teddy walked into the base. Anyone who got in his way was defeated. Teddy smirked at how easy it was. Teddy was intercepted by Sharon Carter and Annette. Teddy fought both of them and wrapped his hand around Annette's throat. A metal arm sudden wrapped around Teddy's throat.

Teddy was lifted up. Bucky turned him around. Teddy threw Annette into a wall and said" Nebula will have your head!" "Not if we have yours first." Teddy scoffed. Bucky lifted him higher. Teddy squirmed. He grabbed Bucky's arm. Teddy pulled with all his strength. Bucky held on. Teddy growled. He pulled at Bucky's arm again. The arm still did not give.

Bucky growled, his grip was slipping. Teddy smirked. He could tell he was winning. Teddy pulled again. Bucky gasped as his grip was broken. Teddy dropped to the ground. He stood and smirked. Bucky faced Teddy. "Stand down," Bucky quietly commanded. Teddy shook his head. "No can do." The Winter Soldier began fighting the Kree/Skrull hybrid.

Bucky grabbed him by the throat again. Billy snuck behind him and used his powers to knock Teddy out. Bucky nodded at Billy. "Thank you." "I already lost my brother, I will not lose him," Billy said. Bucky nodded. "I'm sorry." Billy shook his head. "I...I know." He looked at the body of his boyfriend. "We need to get him somewhere to be restrained," Billy said.

Bucky nodded and picked up Teddy.

* * *

Teddy was tied up, put into the vaults. Billy sighed, he never wanted this to happen. He never wanted to hurt anyone. But he had used his powers against Teddy. And Tommy was dead. Billy felt incredibly lost. He had nothing to do. He had to fix all of this somehow. Billy just didn't know how to fix it. He would do his best, though.

He would try to fix it. Billy had to. He had to talk to someone. Billy sighed as he wandered down the halls. Billy heard the sounds of the others, laughing and stuff. He felt angry at it. How _dare_ they be happy when he had just seen his brother die and boyfriend attempt to kill people in the same day? "You okay?" Billy jumped and turned around seeing Skarlet.

"Tommy is dead, Teddy is brainwashed," Billy whimpered. Skarlet hugged him. "I'm so sorry." Billy sniffled slightly. Skarlet hugged him again. Billy sniffled and hugged back. Skarlet said" This isn't what I wanted when Thane and I came here" "I know," Billy sighed. "War into another war into another. It never ends" "I'm sorry."

Skarlet shrugged indifferently. "It's what it is," she said. Billy nodded glumly. Skarlet patted his arm gently. Billy gave her a tight smile. The thoughts all ran through Billy's mind. Billy had so much on his plate. Billy felt the weight of the world on him. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breath. Billy walked on. Skarlet silently walked beside him.

She watched her friend as he walked. Skarlet hated how she went from one war to a different one. But that was how her life was. Skarlet sighed to herself. They made it to the other Avengers.

Billy still looked haunted. Clint hugged his son. Billy sniffled. "I'm sorry," Clint whispered. Francis stepped next to Billy. He hugged his brother. "So...we're not going to win this, are we?" Pyrrhus asked. "We will win this," Katana said firmly. "Easy for you to say," Pyrrhus muttered. Katana rolled her eyes. "You've never faced an enemy you couldn't beat, have you?" Pyrrhus asked.

Katana shrugged. "You've never experienced loss, have you?" Pyrrhus asked. Katana's expression turned furious. "I lost the love of my life because of Apocalypse," she snarled. Pyrrhus blinked. Katana turned to SJ. "Your brother is an a**hole." "Oh, I know." "Good, I'm glad you're not like him." "Why the hell would I be?"

Katana laughed. "I hate you guys," Pyrrhus muttered. "Don't worry, we hate you too," SJ quipped. Pyrrhus glared at his sister. "Kitana, do you think you can show Pyrrhus how to respect Katana?" Kitana nodded. "Of course." She approached Pyrrhus. Pyrrhus eyed the girl suspiciously. "What're you gonna do, little girl?" He mocked.

"Don't call her little girl, princess, Mortal Kombat, or Kitty" Tanya warned. "Why not? What's the kitty-cat gonna do?" Pyrrhus mocked. Tanya sighed as Kitana turned to Pyrrhus and glared at him. "You'll see..." Pyrrhus waited, smirking. "C'mon princess, bring it." Needless to say, Kitana kick Prryhus' a** Pyrrhus wasn't happy about losing to a teenage girl.

"I lost to a f*cking kid," Pyrrhus groaned. "Call me a kid one more time and I'll kick your a** again," Kitana threatened. "Bring it, little girl," Pyrrhus mocked again. Before anyone could react, Jade grabbed Pyrrhus by the throat. "Insult my daughter again and you will be very sorry," she threatened. "Whatcha gonna do?" Pyrrhus mocked.

"Me? Nothing too bad, but I'd give you to my wife, and she'd kick your a**." Pyrrhus squirmed slightly. "Jade, let him go," Bobbi said. Jade dropped Pyrrhus onto the ground. He stood up, looking annoyed. "Guys, as amusing as this is, we have bigger problems," Cassie said. "Right, Thanos," Jade said.

"If we lose this..." James said. "We won't," Cassie said firmly. "But if we do..." James said. Billy suddenly fainted, a bright blue glow surrounding him.

 **Cliffhanger...kinda. Don't hate**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kinda filler chapter, kinda betrayal chapter**

"Billy!" Francis exclaimed. Billy groaned weakly. Francis kneeled down near his brother. Billy began speaking in Kree language. Skarlet and Thane frowned. "He's saying...'The Phoenix has returned'" "That's impossible," Jean gasped. "Who's this Phoenix?" Francis asked. The X-Men all exchanged a look. "Who is it?" Francis repeated.

The X-Men sighed. "The Phoenix is a powerful force," Jean said, not wanting to explain the whole story. Francis frowned. "How powerful?" "Extremely powerful." Francis nodded. Billy groaned from the ground. Francis kneeled down by his brother. Skarlet walked off unnoticed.

* * *

Skarlet walked to the armory and looked around. "Something wrong?" A guard asked. "Actually yes" Skarlet killed the guards and picked up the Tesseract, She ran her hands over it. "My father," she murmured. She grinned then, her father would be back. "Traitor" Lacey said walking in. Skarlet just threw one of her kanais (knives) pinning her wrist to the wall. Lacey just grinned. "I always knew you were a spy for your father" "Spy? Not at all. Just...enforcer" Loki entered and said" Let my daughter go" "The God of Nothing, tell me. What's it like being so weak you actually fell in _love_ with someone" Loki ran at the daughter of Thanos who merely side stepped him and knocked him down.

"Father always said you were a weak god" clenching the Tesseract she felt it releasing something from inside and watched as the form of Thanos was released from it. "Father" Skarlet breathed in relief. Thanos looked at his hands and surroundings before his eyes landed on his daughter. "My favorite daughter...you were smart to bring me back behind their ranks, where I can break them from the inside"

"We must go, no doubt they have be alerted to my true allegiance" Thanos nodded and he and Skarlet teleported off.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki scrambled up as the SHIELD agents/Avengers/X-Men ran in. "What happened?" Jamie asked. "Skarlet betrayed us," Lacey said, standing with the help of Katana. "No way, she wouldn't do that," James said. "She did," Lacey insisted. "James she killed two agents and set Thanos out" "It's not her! It's not the Skarlet I know!" "Skarlet doesnt love you!" Lacey yelled. James' face fell.

"You don't have to be so rude about it," Francis snapped. "It's better than sugar coating it," Snow snapped. "She didn't have to be so damn rude about it!" "How else could she have said it?!" "Less rude!" Lacey huffed at that. "So why the hell did Skarlet save us when she did, instead of just letting Thanos kill us?" Jade asked.

No one had an answer to that. "Why did she trick us?" James wondered aloud. "Her father is Thanos..." Snow said. "What does that have to do with anything?" James snapped. "She's the Daughter of Death," Lacey said. "And you're the Goddess of Deciet! Your father killed Phil Coulson!"

Lacey took an angry step towards the son of Captain America. Lucian gently touched his sister's arm. Lacey stared at her twin for a long moment. Eventually, she nodded and backed off. "She wouldn't do this," James said in denial. "James," Lacey sighed. "You're lying! Skarlet wouldn't do this! She was a good person!" "I'm not lying," Lacey growled.

"You're the Goddess of Deciet, how can we know?" "James, calm down man," Azari said. James glared at his friend. Azari stared right back. "James, Skarlet isn't who we thought she was." James shook his head. "She has to be under some type of mind control!" "James..." "No! It's not true! No!" "James..." Azari tried again.

James shook his head again. He was in denial about what was happening. He was in denial about Skarlet being evil. But Skarlet apparently was evil. And it broke James' heart. His girlfriend, evil after all. Skarlet had never even loved him. James was angry and hurt. He felt betrayed.

Billy began to groan. Red began to flicker around him. "Everyone back up!" Jean commanded. Everyone listened to the red haired mutant and backed up. Jean kneeled down next to Billy. Billy shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Billy," Jean murmured. "Wiccan's gone" Billy said thought his voice sounded detached. "Phoenix, then," Jean said sardonically. "Miss me Jean?" "Not really," Jean shot back. Billy smiled, his eyes red. "Phoenix, give us Billy back," Jean commanded.

"It's been too long since I've had a host and he knew I was coming anyway"


	14. Chapter 14

**FILLER CHAPTER!**

Scott put his arm protectively out in front of Jean. Billy blasted him. Scott cried out in pain. "Scott!" Jean cried. Scott groaned slightly. Jean knelt by him. "I'm good," Scott groaned. Scott blasted at Billy once more. Billy blocked it. "Dammit," Scott swore.

Billy ran off. Jean helped Scott up. "We need to go," he said. Jean and Scott found the others. "What happened?" Clint asked. "Phoenix," Jean said. "We know that," Francis said impatiently. "It possessed Billy" Scott added. "He what?!" Clint exclaimed. "He ran off," Scott added. "Where?" Clint demanded. Scott shrugged. Clint growled in frustration. "Phoenix blocked his mind," Jean murmured.

One of the other agents ran in. "Director, Thanos is attacking," he said. "Where?" Cassie asked. The agent rambled off the address. "Suit up," Cassie commanded. Francis went off to the cells where Teddy was. He was a little worse for the wear. Teddy looked sickly pale, his hair stuck to his forehead, and he was shaking. "Where's Billy?" he asked, his voice shaky. "We don't know but...uh...I got the clear to let you go so; don't go all "Hail Kree Armada" on us again okay?"

Teddy nodded.

* * *

Once everyone suited up, they boarded Zephyr One. "This is Thanos we are fighting," Cassie reminded everyone. "We know," Steve said. "And he still has the other Avengers," Clint added. "F**k," Cassie muttered. Then, they went to war.


End file.
